Music to my ears
by savagecry21
Summary: The Winchester brothers have already saved her once. Now they need to call in a favor, and a certain angel makes things happen. Castiel/OC
1. Amazing Grace

**1) Amazing Grace**

He sat at the back of the church, praying to the Father. Being inside the House of God once again felt like home to him. However, his pace and quiet were short-lived when he heard the patter of feet from afar and the first notes emitted by the church's grand piano. Castiel opened his eyes and focused on the sound. The unmistakable melody of _Amazing Grace _filled the church as it flew off the fingertips of the unknown pianist. He listened intently when he heard a thud next to him. Sprawled on the floor was a little blond boy, along with a violin case. Castiel helped the boy up and handed him the case. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The little boy nodded "Thanks, mister", he replied. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before".

Those glassy blue eyes that should have looked innocent were anything but. _They've seen too much, _Castiel thought. "No, I've been here before".

"Oh, okay. Her, mister, d o you like pianos?"

Castiel nodded. The boy pointed to the pianist and said, "That's my mommy over there. She works here; c'mon, I'll introduce you to her".

He was just about to decline when they boy took his hand and dragged him off. "Hi, Mommy!"

Quickly, she withdrew her hands off the piano and smiled. "Hey, honey", she said, taking the boy in her arms. "Who's your friend?"  
_She means me. _"I tripped coming in here, and he helped me up", he replied, grinning. "And he liked pianos, too. Hey, mister, what's your name?"

"Castiel".

At the sound of his name, the pianist turned to him. Her pale face was framed with caramel locks and set with bright green eyes fringed in black. Her expression remained unreadable until, to the boy, she said, "Why don't you go put up your violin? And while you're at it, go say hi to the reverend. I'm sure he'd love you see you".

She pecked him on the cheek before watching him trot off. "Castiel, huh?" she said, turning back to him. "Isn't that an angel's name?"

"It is".

"I see". Then she folded her arms across her chest as if guarding something. "Well, thanks for helping Wyatt. He can be quite a handful sometimes".

Castiel nodded. "Take care", he said, and with that he left.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, Wyatt came back out and sat on the piano stool. "Where's Mr. Castiel?" he asked, pressing down on the keys.

"He just left", she replied, taking a seat beside him.

Soon, they started playing a Vivaldi piece. As they did, she said, "You know how I feel about you talking to strangers, right?"

"But we already know his name. And he did like listening to you play".

"You think so?"

Wyatt nodded. He kept playing when she kissed the top of his head and pulled him into her arms. "I just want you to be careful", she whispered into a thicket of blonde hair.

"I know".

Sophie breathed in the scent of his shampoo, her caramel curls cascading down to his face as she blew them off. They both giggled. _I don't want to lose you, _she thought. _I just don't trust him. _


	2. The reason I live

**

* * *

**

2) The reason I live

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Sam asked as they drove down the road.

Looking incredulously at his brother, he replied, "You heard Cas. I just want to get this over with".

"You do know she's not going to give up the kid that easily, right? I mean, she sold her soul to a demon just to keep him safe. This isn't going to be easy".

"It never is".

* * *

Sophie was making dinner when the doorbell rang. "Wyatt, can you get that?" she yelled, popping the lasagna into the oven.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

He bounded down the stairs and pushed a stool up to the door so he could see through the peep hole. His eyes widened at what he saw. Running back to the kitchen, he yelled, "Mommy, Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are here!"

"Are they?" _What do they want?_

Wiping her hands on her jeans, she opened the door. Sure enough, there they stood in all their hunters' glory—whatever glory that may be. While Wyatt tackled Sam into a hug, Sophie hugged Dean. "What are you guys doing here?" she whispered.

She must have been loud enough for even Sam to hear, because he replied, "We'll explain later".

She pulled away from dean and smiled. "Well, you're just in time for dinner. Come in".

* * *

They gathered round the table, feasting on salad, garlic bread, and lasagna. Nodding towards the baby grand, Dean asked, "You still playing?"

Sophie nodded. "Mommy plays for the church now. You should hear her sometime; she sounds really good", said Wyatt. "Mr. Castiel liked her music".

As soon as the Winchester brothers stopped to look at him, so did Sophie, but she mostly focused on the expressions on their faces. "Who's Mr. Castiel?" Sam asked.

"We met him at the church this afternoon. He likes pianos, too".

Then Sophie cleared her throat loudly enough for the rest of them to look at her. "Honey, why don't you take your dinner and finish it upstairs? We grownups have to talk about…grown-up stuff".

"Okay", he said, hopping off his seat. "Bye Uncle Sam, bye Uncle Dean".

They smiled and waved at him as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Sophie asked, "So who's this Castiel? Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

The brothers sighed, looking at each other for an answer. Finally, Sam said, "Sophie—"  
"No, don't 'Sophie' me! You two don't just drop by my doorstep to say hello. Why are you here anyway?"

"It's because of Wyatt", said Dean. "Castiel's an angel, and—"

"First it was demons, and now angels, too? Who's next, the Tooth Fairy?" she replied. "The guy I saw this afternoon had a trench coat on, and I couldn't see his wings anywhere! He didn't even carry a harp, and you expect me to believe you?"

"They're not as cute as you think they are, alright? They…smite people, and they do whatever the man upstairs tells them to. Trust me; Castiel's one of them".

_What, is that his first or last name? _She thought. "What does he want with us?"

"He said he needed Wyatt", Dean replied. "Sophie, you and I both know what the kid can ado. That's why he wants him".

"What's this, and order from above?" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're asking me to give up the reason I'm alive".

Sam got up and walked towards her, staying only at arm's length. "Look, I know—"

"No, you don't Sam!" She looked at him defiantly, daring him to answer back. "You're asking me to give up my child. Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Nobody's asking you to give up anything", said Dean. "He just wants to borrow him".

"So now he's a piece of property? Seriously, can you even hear yourself?"

All they head for the next few minutes were the sounds of their own breathing. Finally, Dean asked, "So it's a no, right?"

"What?"

"For Wyatt; it's a no, then?"

"He's seen too much when it was just me. I just want him to forget about everything that's happened". She smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her hear. "You know, he's turning six 2 months from now".

"Well, tell him we said Happy Birthday in advance", said Dean.

"I'll do that. Besides, he loves you guys anyway".

Then they left. After saying their goodbyes, Sam was the first one to go out the door while Dean stayed behind. Grabbing Dean's arm, she pulled him back in and said, "So we understand each other on this, right? I don't want Wyatt involved in any of this".

He nodded. "Take care of yourself, Soph. The kid, too".

_I intend to, _she thought.

Just like Castiel, he left. Unlike him, thought, she didn't stick around and watch him go. .


	3. all hell will break loose

**3) All hell will break loose**

As soon as his brother got out of the house, Sam asked, "So is that it?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow and him. "Is that what?"

"Are the angels going to leave them alone now?"

He shook his head as he opened the car door. "Far from it. Something tells me all hell will break loose".

* * *

"She refused. I knew it", said Uriel, his eyes opening. "Why can't we just take the boy and get it over with? Better yet, why can't she just let the boy decide?"

"It'll tear them apart", Castiel replied, resting his elbows against his knees. "He's already forged a connection with her as his mother. He might not cooperate if we just snatch him away from her".

"There's no blood that binds them together. I don't understand how she can care for someone who isn't even related to her".

_Humans and their emotions, _Castiel thought. _They seem so complex and complicated. _

"I'll go talk to her", he said, and disappeared.

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Wyatt stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto his violin as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We have to disappear for a while", said Sophie as she bounded down the stairs with two duffel bags at hand.

She stopped in front of Wyatt and knelt in front of him. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand. Why do we have to leave?"

Sophie sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. "Honey, I'm so sorry", she whispered. "I promise everything's gonna be okay".

She kissed his forehead and proceeded on to her work. Before she could even open the door, Wyatt asked, "Is it Alistair again, Mommy? Are the demons bothering you?"

She gripped the doorknob. _I'd know how to deal with the…if it were them. _She turned around and smiled, hoping to reassure him. "No, baby. It's different this time".

Then she opened the door, revealing the trench coated angel. _Castiel. _Quickly, she shut the door, only to be stopped by the angel's hand. "I suggest you go back in right now", he said, his blue eyes boring into her.

Sophie kept a tight grip on the door as she stared back and Castiel. _Angel or not, he's not going to get in my way. _She felt the familiar thrum of power on the fingertips—courtesy of Alistair's meddling. Dropping the bags, she pressed her hands onto his chest and shoved him as hard as she could, her hands crackling with wild electricity. She did manage to move him just a tad bit, but it wasn't enough. Grabbing her by the wrists, he pulled her close and whispered, "You know not what you do".

Then he drove his knee upwards, hitting her squarely on the stomach. She doubled over, her vision fading. She would have fallen if it weren't for Castiel supporting her weight. The last thing she heard was Wyatt yelling, "Mommy!"


	4. Cast Aside

**4) Cast aside**

Castiel gazed down at her sleeping face, waiting for her to wake up. _I might have been too harsh on her. _All the while, Wyatt kept his distance as he aimlessly pressed down on the baby grand's keys. "What did you do to her?" he asked, not looking at Castiel. "She's not that weak, you know".

"She isn't that strong either", the angel replied. "Alistair altered something in her when he possessed her".

"Can you fix her?"

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him, willing the boy to explain himself. "Mommy tries her best to protect me, but it's hurting her", said Wyatt. "Can you do anything to help her?"

This time, the boy looked at him full in the face. _So he doesn't know, _Castiel thought. _She never told him. _

Suddenly, a groan escaped Sophie's lips and her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the angel's face. Again, she closed her eyes as if willing the image to go away. "Why are you still here?" she asked, throwing an arm up in front of her face. "I thought you wanted the job done".

"We have orders", Castiel replied. "We can't just take him without consent from either of you".

Sophie sat up, her back towards him. Laughing wryly, she said, "Dean was right; you guys aren't the adorable winged creatures I always thought you were".

Behind her, Castiel's expression went from impassive to slightly offended. _It seems our kind gives off the wrong impressions. _"Wyatt, can you go upstairs for a bit?" Sophie asked.

He nodded and shuffled over to her. Wrapping his little arms around her neck, he whispered, "I love you, Mommy".

"I love you, too".

She watched the blonde head bob out of sight before turning back to the angel. "He doesn't know you're not his biological mother", Castiel said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He doesn't have to know", she replied, leaving the couch for the piano. She stroked the black keys, but didn't push them down. "His mother died because of me".

"What happened?"

Tears started to burn her eyes, but she blinked them away. "That's not what you're here for", she said, concentrating on the piano. "You've got orders, right? Well, what are they?"

"Dean and Sam have already told you. Wyatt's…talent, is required".

"It's not a talent, it's a curse", she snapped. "I'd rather go back to Alistair than have him… do whatever it is he does!"

"So you don't understand his abilities?"

She wouldn't have looked at him if he hadn't kept staring at her. "Do you?"

Pensively, he rested his lips on his folded hands. "What were his parents like?"

"His dad was my best friend. His mom was…well, she was…different. I don't know why Garrett fell for her—he just did, and they had him".

She continued to stroke the piano keys as if playing an inaudible piece. "Sounds like you were jealous", said the angel.

"You don't know what it's like to be cast aside", she growled, glaring venomously at him. Barking a sarcastic laugh, she said, "Don't talk about jealousy in front of me. Angel or not, you don't know anything".

"Do enlighten me".

"Angels don't feel anything, do they? You walk around in these shells you call your bodies, and you don't feel any pain at all…you don't know what it's like to be so weak and vulnerable to everything! You wouldn't know emotion even if it slaps you in the face!"

She'd been holding down the same three keys, producing a sound that imitated nails scratching glass. Cringing, she pulled away and closed the piano. "You're not one of them, are you?" she asked.

His brow furrowed in a classic confused expression. "Who is exactly is 'them'?"

"The fallen ones".

Castiel shook his head. "I'm still a servant of God".

"That's what I thought. You don't know what it's like to be cast aside".

"Is that what Wyatt's father did to you?"

Scoffing, she said, "I…fell for him. Then he met her". She blinked away her tears like she always does. "Wyatt looks exactly like his dad. The only thing Lucy gave him is that damn 'talent' of his".

"Is that why you sold your soul to Alistair?"

"You ask so many questions, you know that?" She squinted at him, as if trying to read him, but the angel's face gave nothing away. "Alistair promised me his safety. What about you? What can you promise me?"

Now it was Castiel's turn to glare. "What do you expect in return?"

"That depends if I'm going to allow you to take him away".

"Mommy, I'll do it".

The sound of his voice made Sophie look at the stairs. There he was at the top, looking down at them. Then he came down and ran to her. "I'll do what they tell me to", he said, his blue eyes—his father's eyes—gaping at her. "It's gonna be okay. It's my turn to protect you now".

* * *

**So how'd I do?**

**tell me what you think?**

**Review, please...**

**:D**


	5. What you have done

**5) What you have done**

Every fiber of her screamed no to the boy's request, but she knew he wasn't going to let up till he got what he wanted. _Just like his dad. _"I thought I told you to stay upstairs", she said, coldly.

"I know, but isn't this about me? Isn't that why Mr. Castiel's here?"

"Actually, my name's just Castiel", interrupted the angel. "Just Castiel. No mister included".

The boy nodded and turned back to Sophie. "I was flipping through the reverend's books and there was an angel named Castiel on one of them". Turning back to Castiel, he asked, "Is that you? Are you an angel?"

Behind him, Sophie looked at the angel, her eyes wide with something that imitated fear, but wasn't fear itself. _Her real fear is losing him, _the angel thought. "Yes", he answered. "Wyatt, we need your help".

He climbed onto Sophie's lap and let her wrap her arms around him. "Who's 'we'? And what do you need my help for?"

"I suppose you know Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Wyatt grinned at him and nodded. "Yep, they're my uncles! They were here for dinner!"

Castiel looked at Sophie, his eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. Sheepishly, she smiled back at him and shrugged, offering no explanation to Wyatt's claim. Turning back to Wyatt, he said, "Well, you're, uh…uncles, need help hunting a certain demon".

"Is it Alistair?"

The angel shook his head. "He's history. No, it's a different one this time".

"That's what Mommy said, too".

"Alright, wise guy, that's enough", Sophie said as she patted his leg. In turn, Wyatt looked up at her and smiled. Castiel couldn't help but smile, too. _No wonder she treats him as her own, _he thought. "So what'll happen if I help Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?" asked Wyatt.

_He really believes they are his real uncles. _"You'll have to leave home for a while to go with them".

He could see Sophie wrapping her arms tighter around the boy's waist. _She won't let go. _"Mommy, it's gonna be okay", Wyatt whispered. Turning back to Castiel, he said, "If I leave, will you promise me something?"

Castiel cocked his head to one side, and squinted at the boy. "And what would that be?"

"Stay and take care of my mommy".

Quickly, her grip loosened as she craned her neck to look Wyatt full in the face. "You do know I don't need a babysitter, right?"

"Sorry, that's my condition", he replied smugly.

"You're six; do you even know what you're talking about?"

Castiel suppressed a chuckle as he watched them. _He certainly knows how to get what he wants. _"If that means you'll go, then I'll stay till you come back".

"Well, I guess that's it, then", said Wyatt, hopping off Sophie's lap. "I'll go pack up now".

Once he left, Sophie looked at Castiel with horrified amusement on her face. "Do you realize what you've done here?"

The angel nodded. "I've convinced him in going. Is there anything else?"

"You're gonna be stuck here with me!" she yelled, storming off to the kitchen.

_Humans, _he thought, _are quite odd_.

* * *

**Reviews would be widely appreciated....**

**:D**


	6. Babysitter

**6) Babysitter**

Dean was dozing peacefully when his phone rang. Covering his head with a pillow, he ignored the sound till Sam picked it up. Yawning, he said, "Hello?"

"Who the hell am I talking to? Is this Sam or Dean?"

"Uh, this is Sam".

"You better have one hell of an explanation about your friend here!"

_Uh-oh. _Drawing the phone away form his ear, he chucked a pillow at his brother. Dean woke up scowling at him. "What?"

"I think Sophie wants to talk to you", he said, holding the phone out to him.

Dean looked lazily at the phone, but took it anyway. "Hello?"

"You just had to send an angel, didn't you?" yelled Sophie. "What, are you best friends with those guys, too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Castiel ring a bell?"

_Shit. _"Damn, Soph…is he—is he there right now?"

"Yeah, and he just convinced Wyatt into going with you two. Consent of either one, right? Well, that 'one' wasn't me!"

Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Look, we'll come by tomorrow. Then we can talk".

"Hey, I'm not yet—"

"'Night, Sophie".

* * *

Sophie sat at the table alone, drinking her fourth mug of coffee. Last night, she had asked the angel to put Wyatt to bed and stay with him. _At least he's out of my hair now, _she thought. Being hiked up on caffeine was the only thing that kept her awake since she didn't sleep at all last night. Just then, the front door creaked open. She looked up to see the Winchester brothers. "Good morning".

"You left your door open", said Sam. "Someone could have broken in".

Sophie scoffed. "I'd like to see them try. Sit down".

Reluctantly, the brothers took a seat across from her. Dean eyes her quizzically, and said, "You look like hell. When's the last time you slept?"

"Before you're friend came here. He's upstairs with Wyatt right now", she said, downing the contents of the mug. "So you're taking him today, right?"

They nodded.

"Do me a favor and take good care of him. If he comes home with so much as a scratch on him, you better get ready because I will hunt your asses down. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am", said Dean.

She nodded, and looked over at the stairs. "They should be down any minute now".

Sure enough, they were. Castiel carried the boy's bag and put it down once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Wyatt ran over to the kitchen and hugged Sophie. He pulled away and studied her face closely. "Mommy, why didn't you sleep?" he asked.

"Didn't feel like it", she replied, ruffling his hair. "Be careful, and listen to your uncles".

Wyatt nodded. Turning the Winchesters, he said, "Are we leaving now?"

"Look like we are", said Dean as he got up from his seat.

Barefoot, Sophie got up and followed them to the door, her arms folded across her chest. She only unfolded them when she hugged Sam, Dean, and Wyatt. Before leaving, Wyatt tugged at Castiel's coat and whispered something in his ear as the angel bent down. The angel nodded, and stood up straight, staring at Sophie as he did. She could feel herself fidget under his gaze. _What the hell is he staring at?!_

Finally, they left. After locking the door, Sophie was about to walk back to the kitchen when the angel scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs. "What do you think you're doing?" she growled, squirming as they went up.

He sighed, his brow furrowing as he looked down at her. "I'm here to take care of you".

"I don't need a babysitter".

"Your son seems to think otherwise", Castiel replied. "He asked me to put you in bed before he left".

All she could do was clench her teeth till they reached her room. He plopped her down on the bed and stepped back as she retreated under the sheets. "You can sleep in Wyatt's room", she said, rolling onto her side so her back was to him. "Now get out".

She heard his receding footsteps, but didn't dare get out of bed. _This is gonna be a long week. _

* * *

**Review, pwitty pwease?**

**:D**


	7. Taking matters into my own hands

**7) Taking matters into my own hands**

She had never felt so rested, so relaxed. Sighing contentedly, she stretched out on her bed and looked at her bleak surroundings. She half-expected Wyatt to jump out of nowhere and ask her when dinner was going to be ready. At the thought of him, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, closing in on herself. _My baby…_

* * *

_Don't humans usually eat dinner around this hour?_

Castiel sat at the closed piano staring at the clock. _Tick, tock, tick. _His vessel's stomach had already rumbled twice while Sophie was asleep. He went to the kitchen and looked at the stove. Holding the skillet by its handle, he placed it on top of a burner. He muttered a quick prayer and turned the heat up to medium. _This is where I take matters into my own hands…_

* * *

With her hair up and clad in an oversized sweater and jeans, Sophie slid down the banister as she went down the stairs. _Wyatt should have seen that, _she thought, looking rather pleased with her elegant landing.

She looked around and the angel was nowhere to be found. _Must have taken a break. _It wasn't till she went to the kitchen. "What the—Castiel, what the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

He was never the one to be startled, but he jerked his hand away from the skillet while the other held onto a rubber spatula. "I'm cooking. Well, at least trying to".

Sophie cleared her throat loudly and held out an open hand. "Spatula, please?"

He handed it to her, and she pried the eggs off the skillet and put them on the plate. Placing it on the counter, she looked at it with the most dubious expression on her face. "Angels don't cook, do they?" she asked.

Even he had to admit, those _things _on the plate were sad excuses for eggs. "Apparently not".

Sophie giggled and whipped out a fork, poking the yolk with it. Yellow liquid oozed out and dominated a section of the plate. "You forgot to put salt in it, unless you like your eggs to taste as raw as they were before they were cooked".

He cocked his head to one side as he squinted at her in confusion. She exhaled sharply, and asked, "Do angels even eat?"

"Of course we do", Castiel replied. "We have to sustain our vessels".

"Well, I'm pretty sure your vessels would want good food, too", she replied, nudging the eggs around on the plate. "This, my friend, is an epic failure. That's why we have places like Waffle House and IHOP—it's for the people who can't cook".

Dumping them into the sink, she turned to Castiel and said, "Even Wyatt could have done a better job with that. Look, why don't you go into the living room and I'll get dinner started?"

The angel nodded and left. _I guess cooking for her is out of the question, then. _

* * *

The mouth-watering aroma of fried chicken and mashed potatoes filled the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Once she was done, she yelled, "Castiel! Dinner's ready!"

There were no little footsteps to announce the arrival of little feet. The angel came in quietly and took his place across from her. "Do you usually say grace before eating?"

Exhaling sharply, she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. "Well, aren't you going to say it with me?" she asked, opening an eye to look at him.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a little smile as he closed his eyes. After saying grace, they began eating. "You know, if it makes you feel better, Dean can't cook to save his life", she said, smiling through a forkful of mashed potatoes. "He's lucky to have Sam".

Castiel nodded. "One makes up for what the other one lacks. Those two are inseparable".

"Tell me about it. They're lucky to have each other".

The angel looked up for his food and scrutinized her face. Sophie looked at him sideways and asked, "Something wrong?"

"You've got Wyatt, don't you? There's no need to feel…lonely".

_Lonely? _She put her fork down and leaned back. "Related or not, that boy is all I have", she said, "I miss him".

Castiel nodded, and nudged his potatoes. For the first time, he felt…hesitant. "Why did Wyatt ask you to stay anyway?" she asked.

The angel shrugged. "He wants you to be happy".

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone wants to be happy, but that's besides the point".

As soon as dinner was over, she got up and cleared the table. "Do you need help with the dishes?" Castiel asked.

Sophie sighed and handed him a towel. "You can dry, but that's just about it", she said.

They got to work and Sophie started washing the knives when one of them slipped through her fingers and cut a wide gash on her open palm. Blood poured out nonstop, and in a blink of an eye, Castiel was by her side, dabbing at the open wound. "Not again…" she groaned as she spilled away from consciousness.

* * *

**sadie e a  
poplar-kat  
Girl  
Anna**

**Thanks for reviewing...:]**


	8. No wonder

**8) No wonder**

_Humans are so prone to accidents, _he thought, _especially this one. No wonder Wyatt wanted me to stay. _

Castiel had already healed the cut, but a thin line marred her skin. The substantial amount of blood she lost made her faint. Putting her on the couch, he shrugged off his trench coat and draped it over her limp frame. Then, rolling up his sleeves, he headed for the kitchen to finish what they started.

* * *

A massive headache attacked her head when she woke up. Sophie lifted her injured hand, but found only a scar in its place. As she sat up, something fell to the floor. _His…trench coat?_

Across her, the angel was asleep with his head resting on the closed piano. Sophie smiled as she buried her face in his coat, inhaling his scent. She got up and draped the coat on his shoulders, smiling down at his sleeping face. _Thank you._

* * *

"Uncle Dean?" Wyatt whispered. "Uncle Dean!"

"Whatta—huh?!"

His eyes were as wide as platters when he focused in on the boy's face. "Uncle Dean, are you okay?"

Wiping the drool on his face with the back of his hand, he replied, "Sure, I'm just great. Why are you still awake?"

The boy lay on his stomach wit his head propped up on his hands, looking up at him. "What do you think Mommy's doing right now?" he asked.

_Probably trying to get away from the angel you hired as her babysitter, _he thought. "I don't know, but if she was here, she'd want you to go to sleep right now".

Wyatt giggled and crawled under the blanket. "Oh, and Uncle Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Ruby?"

Dean's nose wrinkled at the sound of her name. _Damn hell bitch, giving me nightmares like that. _"Go to sleep, squirt".

* * *

**wow...talk about short....**

**:P**

**reviews are widely appreciated...:P**


	9. What do you know

**9) What do you know**

Castiel woke up to the insistent tapping on his shoulder. "Dude, wake up!"

He opened one eyes and found Sophie looming over him. Like a cat, he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his face. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough, but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you", she replied. "Now scoot over".

Holding on to the coat, he did as he was told and she planted herself next to him, lifting the lid off the piano. She stroked the keys affectionately and pressed three of them, producing a complex note. "Do angels play any instrument, like, at all?" she asked.

"Some of us are fortunate to know how", Castiel replied. "I, for one, do not".

She nodded, her fingers dancing across he piano. _She knows this piece by heart_, he thought. By the time she was done, her hands continued to hover over the keys. "You talent…it's a God-given gift", he said.

She smiled at him and started another piece. "That's what my dad used to tell me", she replied. "He taught me everything I know".

"It's what parents are for".

Nodding to the music, she continued playing. Suddenly, the soothing melody was replaced by blues. She opened her mouth and sand, her voice soulful and strong. _One of my Father's creations, _he thought, watching her in awe.

Finally, when she finished, she withdrew her hands and put them on her lap, grinning at him. "Not that I sang for you, will you sing for me?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I can".

"Sure you can, it's easy", she replied. "If humans can do it, so can you".

* * *

"Let's start with something easy".

Sophie began playing the intro of _Amazing Grace _as she sang its first words. Beside her, Castiel took a deep breath and continued where she left off.

_"—that saved_

_A wretch_

_Like me…_

_I once was lost_

_But now_

_Am found—"_

All the while, Sophie gaped at him. _Oh my god, he can sing!_

When the piece was over, he smiled at her like the sun breaking over his face. "It seems my vessel has a gift".

"Your vessel?" she said, closing the piano. "Dude, you sounded like Josh Groban! Where'd all that come from?"

"It's a gift form my Father, I suppose".

Sophie grinned from ear to ear at the amusement etched on his face. _What do you know, my angelic babysitter can sing!_

* * *


	10. The child within

**10) The child within**

Since his little performance, there wasn't a day now that Sophie didn't make him sit with her at the piano. They did it so often it almost became routine. Whenever she wasn't home, he'd sit on the piano alone and flip through songbook after songbook. _This is becoming a habit, _he thought.

* * *

For the first time since Wyatt left, she was alone. Sophie was on her way home, thinking about what the Reverend had said. _"It's alright if you cancel on Sunday morning, but it won't be the same without you and Wyatt"._

_Nobody's cancelling anything, _she thought. _Not if I can do something about it._

* * *

"So will you do it?"

Castiel's expression was pensive, as if he were at a poker game. Sophie, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down with excitement. They were both waiting on the popcorn, but God knows what _she's_ waiting for. "Well?"

_Ding._

She growled before hopping off the couch's arm to retrieve the popcorn, and came back with a bowl of buttery goodness. Sitting cross-legged on its arm, she cradled the bowl in her arms as she awaited his answer to her request. "Do you honestly believe I can do this?" the angel asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't", she replied. "Besides, it's only for one Sunday of two if Wyatt doesn't come home then".

Looking at her now, it wasn't hard to imagine her as a child, when her green eyes were wide with innocence and ignorant mischief. Only circumstances had ravaged her but he could still see the child within. _A child at heart…they certainly are a dying breed, _he thought. "Alright", he said, "but I'm doing this because of your son's request".

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. Reluctantly, he returned the hug, relishing the moment before he pulled away. "Whatever you say, my friend", she said, patting him fondly on the cheek. "This is going to be the best Sunday ever!"

Grabbing the bowl off the couch, she padded to the stairs. "Angels don't watch movies, do they?" she asked, looking back.

Castiel shook his head. "What do you guys do for entertainment anyway?" He was jus about to answer her when she cut him off. "Guess it's time for a change, then. C'mon, I think you'll like _The Man in the Iron Mask"._

Shaking his head in amusement, he followed her upstairs. _A child no matter what, _she thought.

* * *

**If you've never seen The Man in the Iron Mask, you have to....**

**....it iz amazinnn.**

**:DDD**


End file.
